This invention relates to cyclic acetal-alcohols. More specifically, the invention relates to cyclic acetal-alcohols prepared by reacting cyclic dialdehydes with certain polyhydroxy compounds.
Phenylene-bridged cyclic diacetal-alcohols are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,708,502. Heretofore, cyclic diacetal-alcohols having saturated cyclic bridging groups have not been disclosed.